Why can't we just do something normal for once?
by xShadowOfABeingx
Summary: Cassie finds herself under the watchful eye of Dante and the others after he made a promise to her brother. Just as she starts to settle into her new lifestyle Vergil returns and throws everything off balance.
1. Chapter 1

**_[[ I had this great idea for a kind of Devil May Cry crossover with Misfits but only taking the Misfits context to my own characters and making them people who received abnormal powers during a storm. With that in mind, this is my first proper fanfic that I've gotten around to writing and I have a thought out plan for this story. Bare in mind I am aware my grammar isn't the best and I'll also be jumping back and forth between in time because Dante has flashbacks throughout and to help paint a clearer picture of my own characters background. Rambling over, hope you enjoy it :) ]_]**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

His eyes glanced over in the direction of the young brunette woman who was standing talking to a group of people. She had a sort of grace about her, elegant and classy but not the type of girl who taught she was better than all of those around her. She had the same deep green eyes as her brother Ben, a old friend of his from back when they were part of rehabilitation programme. As he kept a close eye on the girl - whom he known to be Cassie, he couldn't help but think back to his early years when he was only discovering his demonic powers.

"You're new here, huh?" The dark haired male said with a crooked smile. Dante just nodded his head in reply, not really wanting to make friends in this prison. They were out in the yard with the rest of their inmates with the guards keeping a close watch over the young teenage boys - especially Dante.  
>"The name's Benjamin but you can call me Ben." He continued to speak even though Dante had no interest in holding a conversation with him. "You and me, we're not so different. I can tell by just looking at you." This made Dante raise his head to gaze at him, a confused look slowly forming on his face.<br>"What are you talking about?"

"You know," Ben said while giving him a playful nudge, "We have powers, strengths that exceed that of a normal human being." He spoke in a whisper now before quickly glancing around them to make sure no one could hear or see them.

He then proceeded to stand in front of Dante and slowly raised his hand as if to extend it in a handshake. Dante's eyes flickered downward to Ben hand but was shocked when he noticed the bright orange flames that dance upon his skin. They quickly extinguished and Dante looked up at Ben once more.  
>"I want out of this place and I'm sure you do to. I have a plan."<p>

If only it had been that simple. Dante let a faint sigh past his lips as the group and Cassie left walking different directions. He could tell she was happy here, a soon to be college graduate but he had to step in now. He had given her as much of a normal life as possible but the demons were coming more often now and in large packs. If he was to live up to his promise he had to have her close at hand, to have her within a safe distance from him.

He began to follow her but knew he wasn't the only one. Already he could sense the presence of demons closing in on her, waiting until she was on her own to attack. Dante could tell she could sense it herself. Cautiously looking over her shoulder and jumping at the slightest sound. She started to pick up her pace when the first demon came swooping down - a Sin Scythe. She turned her head to look up at the gory demon and screamed loudly, causing Dante to withdraw his sword and intervene. Cassie had fallen back in shock, dropping the books she was carrying in the process. Her eyes remained closed as Dante lunged at the demon, taking it out with one swift swing of his sword.

"Come on, get up." He said in a smouldering tone, his hand extended for her to take. She opened here eyes to see the white haired man dressed in red as well as the unusually large sword in his hand. She had been brought up not to trust a man who carried a weapon but right now he was her only hope against the demons. Fighting her fear she reached out with her hand to grab hold of his. He picked her off the ground with ease and they started to race through the streets with Dante fighting off whatever demons came in their way.  
>~+~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_[[ Okay its so early in the morning but I have a tendency to write when I'm half asleep, mainly because I've little energy to do much else. Next chapter Vergil makes his appearance. ]]_**

* * *

><p>"You do realise you are not my father.." Even when given out her voice was as soft as silk, like a person who was trying to be mad at someone yet knew deep down that they weren't.<p>

"I know I've used this excuse a hundred times now but I'm going to say it again. I saved your life now get back upstairs." He said from behind the magazine which he held in his hands. Cassie balled her hands into fists wanting to yell at him and demand some sort of a life but she knew what Dante was capable of when she tried to rebel.

"Dante I'm not a child, you have to give me some freedom." She argued, her tone containing a bit more anger this time as the argument continued.

"I know you're not sweetness, but I've to work tonight so I won't be able to look after you." He replied in a somewhat plain tone. Her eyes remained on the magazine that he was holding, burning into it as though it wasn't there at all. She was on the verge of yelling now but she knew raising her voice wouldn't get her anywhere. Instead she took a deep breath and calmly sat down on the edge of the desk.

"What if Trish or Lady were to accompany me?" She spoke softly, hoping that by reacting this way he would soften up and allow her a night out with one of the girls. A sigh passed Dante's lips before he lowered the magazine and placed it down on the desk.

"Trish is working with me tonight and as for Lady well, let's just say you two don't get along when you're alone."

She knew he was right, her and Lady had a sort of frosty relationship. She oftened wondered was it because they were the only humans in the group that they had some unspoken competition between them to see who was the better one. Hence leading the two to always try and one-up each other. Feeling defeated, she pushed herself up off the table and walked over towards the stairs to go change out of her outfit.

"You do know I'm grateful, right?"

She paused at the bottom of the stairs, her back to the hybrid demon who was now busy getting his belongings together for his job of the night. He paused momentarily, knowing what she meant but couldn't help but ask.

"What for?"

"For saving me, and keeping me safe. I know that my brother would be grateful too that you're looking after me."

She quickly made her way up the stairs, the sound of a door closing allowing Dante to know she had gone into her room. What she had just said to him echoed in his mind as he placed his guns in the holsters and picked up his sword Rebellion. He made his way to the front entrance of his shop, pausing briefly to gaze back up the stairs.

"If only you knew the half of it kid."

* * *

><p><em>With Ben's strange power and Dante's abnormal strength the two of them managed to escaped the facility that had held them against their will. It hadn't exactly been easy and there were some problems along the way but they were free - that was all that matter. As they travelled further into the city they could tell the others had lost their trail, meaning that they were safe from capture.<em>

_"We did it Dante, I can't believe we actually did it."_

_They were both panting heavily after the amount of running they had to do. Dante was bent over slightly with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Over the past few weeks he had grown to like Ben's cheeky behaviour. He reminded him of himself and he was like the brother he always wished Vergil would have been._

_"Tell me about it. No more torture from them bastards... What do you plan on doing now?"_

_Dante said in a hoarse voice before turning his head to look at Ben. As he gazed back at him a smile slowly began to form. "Now, I find my sister and make sure she's safe."_

_Dante was thrown off by what he had said. A sister? Ben had never mentioned her until now but then again Dante had failed to tell him that he had a twin brother. He was inclined to ask more about her, what he meant by making sure she was safe but before he had a chance to ask Ben had begun to speak._

_"They figure it out soon enough. What powers she possess, people will want to use to their advantage. They'll use her in experiments and I don't want that life for her."_

_He had bowed his head and was shaking it from side to side. Dante was aware of what powers Ben possessed, he was a pyrokinetic as well as able to read minds which is why he was able to tell Dante was different. He explained that he had not always been this way, that it had happened some years ago during a storm which hit their hometown back in England. From what Ben had just said Dante could only assume that his sister had gained some powers of her own._

_"What do you mean use her to their advantage?"_

_The look on Ben's face was enough to scare even Dante. It was full of panic and fear as well as anger. He instantly regretted asking the question but he was sure that Ben would answer him regardless. _

_"You wouldn't believe what she is capable of." _

* * *

><p>The sound of Trish's footsteps against the cobbled ground woke him from his daze. "Dante, are you ready to go?" She asked, stopping a few feet away from him.<p>

"Yeah."

Was all he could manage to say, his mind still stuck in a past memory.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean, what if it is him?"

She raised her arms and folded them across her chest, her blue eyes locked on Dante who was still standing in the doorway of the shop.

"Of course I am, its about time he showed his face again."

And with that the two of them left, knowing that Lady was at hand to watch over the shop and Cassie. But for now they had only one worry, finding Dante's brother and stopping him at all costs.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late when they arrived home but they were making enough noise to wake Cassie. Her eyes fluttered open as the sound of their voices grew louder but within seconds they were closed once more. She was too exhausted to keep herself awake but part of her was saying that whatever it was they were talking about was important, that she needed to have some knowledge of what had them coming home later than usual.

"Quiet, I don't want Cassie to hear."

If her eyes were opened she would be rolling them right now, Dante always liked to think her mind was too fragile to deal with discussions about demons. Trish's reply was much softer, making it difficult for her to hear what she was saying in reply. From that point on Cassie couldn't make out a word they were saying, just soft mumbles from downstairs. She tried to force herself to sit up in her bed only to fall back down. At that moment she drifted off back to sleep, unaware of what they were saying other than it was something she shouldn't know about.

* * *

><p>The sunshine hit her room with such an intense light that it made Cassie wake up a lot earlier than she usually would. Even though the curtains were just opened a crack it was enough to light her entire room at 6.00 am. She pulled the covers up over her face but it was too late. She was wide awake now so there was no point in trying to go back to sleep.<p>

A soft groan escaped her as she got up out of the bed and put her slippers on - there was no way she would ever chance walking downstairs without them on. She was as quiet as a mouse as she exited her room and slowly descended the stairs to make her way to the kitchen. As she turned on the kettle a yawn passed her lips before she started rummaging through the cupboard looking for a mug. Closing the cupboard door, she caught sight of Dante from the corner of her eye standing in the door and jumped.

"Jesus Dante, what the hell like!"

She placed a hand over her racing heart while trying to catch her breath. It wasn't like Dante to be up this early, especially after being out all night. She placed the mug down on the counter and turned to look at him properly and slowly began to frown.

"Is that a new look you're working on?"

She asked arching a thin brow at his new attire and hairstyle. He usually preferred to wear red clothes but now he was wearing blue and everything about him was neat, even his hair which was slicked back. Unknown to Cassie however, this wasn't Dante, but his twin brother Vergil.

"I'm going to be honest here and tell you that look definitely does not suit you."

She quickly added while making herself a cup of tea and taking a sip from it. She had been waiting for some smart reply from him but he just remained quiet, as still as a statue standing there watching her every move.

"Come on now Dante, you're kind of freaking me out here. What's up?"

She said with a frown, feeling slightly uncomfortable as his eyes burned into hers. It was then when she noticed his more clearly, they weren't the same ones she had grown used to. These were more stern and cold, enough to send a shiver down anyone's spine.

"D- Dante?"

She was shaking now, panic coursing through her. His lips parted slowly but then the sound of bullets filled the air. Cassie dropped her mug of tea which shattered once it came in contact with the floor. She couldn't hear her scream over the sound of shots as she fell to the floor herself, pressed up against the cupboards. The sound of bullets whizzing through the air soon stopped. Looking up she noticed that he was no longer in the room with her.

"What are you doing here!"

She recognised the voice immediately to be Dante's. Even though she was shaking with fear she got to her feet and began to make her way to the doorway, curious to see what was going on. It was then that she caught sight of the two of them together. The Dante that she knew and the one she had encountered in the kitchen. _I must be dreaming_, she thought as her eyes flickered back and forth between them.

"I don't believe that is anyway to welcome a guest, dear brother."

His voice was as cold as his eyes, no emotion could be felt from it. Cassie was gobsmacked at what was happening. Brother? Dante had a brother that he hadn't told her about, and not just any brother, a twin that was identical.

"Dante, what is-"

"Cassie get back upstairs.."

Dante snapped, his guns ebony and ivory still pointed in the direction of his brother. She was confused with so many questions she wanted to ask but she obeyed him and swiftly ran up the stairs. Once on the landing she spotted Trish, coming to the conclusion she must have spent the night knowing that Dante's brother would make an appearance.

"Trish what's going on?"

She asked in a fluster. Trish gave her a warm smile before gently placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Cassie, there's much I have to explain to you."

* * *

><p>"Did you not extend an invitation to me last night? Because I do recall it."<p>

Vergil's voice was as placid as ever, his face holding the same emotionless facial expression as it had only a few hours ago. What he said was enough to make Dante laugh before he finally spoke back to his brother.

"Yeah, that was before you tried to raise hell for the second time. I thought after coming back from being under Mundus' control you might have changed."

It had been less than a year since Dante's trip to Mallet Island. It was there that he met Trish and discovered Vergil. Only Vergil was a servant of Mundus under the name of Nelo Angelo. He must have been weak after Mundus' death because it had taken Vergil long enough to make his comeback.

"Perhaps I have brother. I could have killed that girl by the time you came down but I did not."

He simply replied although he did make a point. Dante had been unaware of Vergil's presence in the shop long enough for him to have killed Cassie. That was something he didn't want to think about.

"So what, you're saying that after trying to raise hell last night only to fail you want to try being the good guy for once?"

Dante wasn't buying it. He sensed Vergil has some hidden agenda but he couldn't prove it.

"We shall see how it goes."

Doubt filled Dante once he heard his reply. He wasn't giving him a yes or no answer but he couldn't risk Vergil being around and knowing that Dante had a mortal living with him. If Vergil was back to cause chaos he could use Cassie against him. As the saying goes, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. At least this way he would know were Vergil was and were Cassie was. It was the safest option.

Slowly he lowered his guns, noticing that Vergil also released his grip on yamato. Letting out a sigh he placed Ebony and Ivory back in the holsters.

"Fine. We'll see how it goes..."

**_[[ Sorry if there's a lot of errors. My mind is all fuzzy at the moment because I've a headache so can't think straight . ]]_  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**[[ I'm just going to say... I am too lazy to read over this to correct it all. I'm sure you get the jest of what's going on. ]]**

* * *

><p>She had not believed the news until she entered the shop and seen him with her own eyes. But apparently the rumours were true - the Dark Slayer had returned.<p>

"Vergil... I can't say its a pleasure to see you.."

Lady adjusted the strap that was resting on her shoulder as she spoke, sometimes carrying such a large weapon as Kalina Ann could be a nuisance. Vergil didn't even lift his head which was bowed over Dante's desk as he looked through the many magazines which laid scattered across it.

"As chatty as ever."

She said with a faint sigh before turning her gaze to Dante who had been sitting on the large leather couch to the side of the room. He gave her an acknowledging nod while slouching back into his typical lazy posture. It was then that Trish and Cassie entered the room from the top of the stairs, Trish walking down them first as Cassie quickly followed.

"Are you two going to give me the silent treatment also?"

Lady asked, resting against the pool table with her arms folded neatly across her chest. From time to time her eyes would shift back to Vergil, feeling a little on edge that the devil who had teamed up with her father was in the same room with her. That and he had tried to kill when she interrupted a fight between him and Dante.

"What are you talking about?"

Cassie was standing at the foot of the stairs with a confused look on her face. _Poor girl doesn't understand all this, _Lady thought to herself before parting her lips to reply.

"Nevermind."

Trish had taking a seat by Dante which left very few places for Cassie to sit without having to walk past Vergil who she was still weary of after their encounter in the kitchen earlier. She had been told everything that Trish could remember, about Temi-Ni-Gru and Mallet Island, how Vergil had tried to open the portal to the demon world to when he was Mundus' servant. From all that Cassie decided it would be in her best interest to stay clear from his path.

"Will somebody please tell me what is going on, why aren't we shooting him or something?"

Lasy raised a hand and pointed her index finger at Vergil. _Not again, _Cassie thought, recalling the earlier battle between Dante and Vergil which had scared the hell out of her. It made her wonder was violence always the answer with them all. Vergil, who had obviously heard her, began to turn around and face everyone, his facial expression the same as earlier.

"Do you think that is wise, Mary?"

Cassie tried to stop herself from shivering as his icy voice filled the air. It was hauntingly cold, cutting through the air it filled like daggers. It was quickly replaced by the sound of gun shots as Lady started to shot at him. Cassie raised her hands to cover her ears and block the sound out while Trish and Dante intervened.

"Don't you ever call me that!"

Lady spat as Trish tried to disarm her and Dante stopped Vergil from retaliating. Both Lady and Vergil sturggled against them but within a few seconds they both stopped and were calm once more. Slowly Cassie lowered her hands which were now shaking.

"Now that everyone is relaxed and behaving themselves I think I can explain. But before that Cassie, sit down. You're like a lost sheep standing over there."

Dante teased, giving her his trademark grin while jestering to the couch. Cassie could only manage a nod then made her way past the others to be seated. Everyone's attention was on Dante now who started to speak once more.

"We call all see that Vergil has returned but for the moment his on a trial welcome because, well, Vergil you know exactly why." He chuckled before turning to look at his brother. Vergil didn't defend himself or snap back with some smart reply, his face just remained placid.

"For now, he stays here and helps out so Lady you're just going to have to live with seeing him around a lot."

Lady muttered something under her breath and Trish had to give her a nudge in the shoulder to stop her. Lady, who was not impressed by this, turned to look at Trish and seen the serious expression on her face which told her it was in her best interest to behave. "Fine.. I'll some how learn to live with it."

"Good. Cassie, Vergil will be living here with us so try not to say anything that... Scratch that, don't even look at him."

The last few words caused Cassie to frown, was he really that bad that she couldn't even say good morning or ask how his day was? She wanted to ask Dante how he expected her to live in a house with someone she had to ignore but he had started talking once more.

"So, I guess that's settled then. You're here to stay, bro."

And with that he gave Vergil a slap on the back who could only return a cold stare to his twin.

* * *

><p>Vergil was standing by the bookcase with his eyes scanning the different books, most of them belonging to Cassie that she had gathered from her two years in college. She was peering down at him from the top of the stairs debating whether or not it was in her best interest to stay in her room. Dante had left over an hour ago so it was just the two of them in the house. She was so scared of bumping into Vergil that she refused to go to the toilet until she could fight it off no longer.<p>

His hand reached up and he pulled out one of her books on philosophy - her favourite subject - and he began to flick through the pages. "Come on, just go into the kitchen or something." She whispered softly to herself. She was trying to sneak out and see one of her old friends from college. She hadn't expected Vergil to be downstairs when she planned to make her exit. She glanced down at the watch on her wrist and let out a faint sigh. She was already running late.

However when she raised her head to look at Vergil once more he was gone. Could this be her shot at getting out? She didn't question herself anymore and made a dash for it, running down the stairs at such speed she was terrified she might fall down. She was smiling with triumph, that is, until she caught sight of the blue clad man sitting down at Dante's desk. She immediately came to a stop, not sure whether Dante had told Vergil about her not being allowed to leave the house alone.

To test him she started to slowly walk forward, her eyes set on the door in front of her. She was sure he was looking at her and questioning her peculiar behaviour. Within a few steps she was in front of the door, her hand reaching to turn the handle and then - it swung open, no yelling from Vergil, no asking her where she was going, not even a goodbye.

Once outside she closed the door and started to walk down the steps. _That was...easy, _She thought, smiling triumphantly once more. Then she stopped, something was right. Maybe this was a test Dante had set up to see if she would trick Vergil into letting her out. Either way she knew she couldn't just vanish for the night and not tell anyone. Sighing, she walked back up the stairs and opened the door but remained on the outside.

"Okay, I know I'm not meant to talk to you or look at you, which is why I'm saying this from the other side of the door but if Dante is looking for me tell him I-"

"I don't care."

He interrupted, not even raising his head to gaze at the entrance to the shop to where she was standing.

"But if I don't tell you then how -"

"I am not your father. You don't have to tell me where you are going."

He said matter-of-factly. Cassie stood there, not sure what to say next because she knew he'd just cut across her. But if she just left she was sure Dante would be angry with her and possibly Vergil who wouldn't let her leave a message with him. Either way she didn't want to be the only one at fault.

"I'll be at the Metropolis club, bye!"

She spoke so fast she wasn't sure that she even said it properly but there was no way she was sticking around she see if he got the message, she was already running down the street in fear that he would be chasing after her for talking to him.

**[[ The next chapter includes one mad Dante and one drunken Cassie. ]]**


	5. Chapter 5

Devil May Cry had been eerily quiet when Dante entered a little earlier than he usually would. It had been a simple case, some low rated demons just a few miles out of town which he easily disposed of. He immediately noticed Vergil sitting behind his desk reading one of the books that Cassie had brought when she moved in.

"Philosophy eh? Maybe Cassie can annoy you with her vast knowledge of it instead of me."

He grunted while putting Rebellion away. However he kept his guns on him, just in case his brother decided to change his mind about being a good guy. Vergil didn't say anything and the only sound that filled the air was Dante's footsteps and Vergil occasionally turning a page from the book.

"Speaking of Cassie, how was she? I'm guessing she stayed upstairs the whole time I was gone."

Dante knew that Cassie was still scared of Vergil, even when Dante was there she refused to leave her room. Vergil let out a faint sigh, knowing that Dante would continue talking to him until he got a reply from him. "Actually, she went out." He said in a calm tone, his eyes remaining on the words in the book.

"What?" Dante said in disbelief, his jaw dropped as he stared over at his twin. Slowly Vergil raised his frosty eyes to look back at him before lowering the book. "Are you deaf? She went out." He repeated icily, his brother was starting to irritate him with all these distractions when all he wanted to do was read the book.

"Are you crazy! You were meant to be watching her! Where did she go?"

He yelled while stepping forward. He knew Vergil wouldn't be the best person for looking after Cassie, after all he hated humans, but damn it he hadn't expected him to be stupid enough to let her go out.

Sensing his brother's anger made Vergil stand up, his hand immediately reaching for Yamato in case he was to lash out at him. "She's a grown woman, she can look after herself." Vergil argued, his voice as cold as always. Dante let out a loud groan knowing that if he stood here argue with Vergil it would just waste time. Instead he made his way back over to Rebellion and took hold of it.

"You better remember where she went, and yeah, you're helping me look for her."

Vergil grumbled lowly as he walked down the noisy street, the sound of different genres of music poured out of bars and clubs which only made him hate the city's people even more. Dante had suggested spliting up to save time and find her sooner. Vergil was relieved because now he didn't have to listen to his brother giving out to him constantly. He was regretting letting her out now, only because it meant he had to go look for her. If only she had spoken slowly before she ran off then he would know where it was she said she was going.

_She's cowardly, _he thought to himself as he passed a group of young women dressed provocatively. They laughed loudly, one of them tried to get Vergil's attention only to be ignored by him. She didn't like this reaction and started to yell abuse at him loudly which did start to provoke him. He could feel his grip on Yamato growing tighter but then it stop. His eyes caught sight of a sign ahead of him. Metropolis.

_That's the place, _he remembered, even though her words had been one sentence of gibberish. He began to walk towards the building, forgetting about the girl's insults and concentrating on what needed to be done in order to shut Dante up.

"Hey, you can't just walk in without-"

The bouncer was knocked out by a blow to the head before he could finish what he was saying and Vergil entered the crowd of people in search of the mortal who was so important to his brother. The song that was blasting from the speakers was more like random sounds than a song and was enough to make Vergil's eardrums hurt.

_You better be easy to find woman, _he was growing more irritated, drunk people falling into him and girls standing on his toes as he walked past him. He hated places like this, no correction, he despised places like this. He never understood why so many people liked being in a place where you can't even hear your own thoughts and are pushed around. Then again, he didn't really understand humans, having neglecting himself any sort of human life.

The song changed once he reached the steps to the dancefloor, his eyes scanning over the people dancing until he spotted her. She was with another girl and there were some men dancing around them. Vergil rolled his eyes at this behaviour and stepped out onto the floor, pushing aside those that were in his way. One of the men was saying something to Cassie that caused her to laugh, that is, until she noticed Vergil approaching. She knew she was in trouble and tried to run away from him but he grabbed hold of her arm.

"Hey man, what do you-"

Once again Vergil knocked the lights out of a man who was addressing him. The male fell to the floor and his friends went to help him up. The girl Cassie was with was trying to pull Cassie free from Vergil's grip but her efforts were in vain. Vergil turned to look at her then pushed her out of the way causing her to fall onto the ground.

"Let me go.." Cassie protested, trying to pull herself free. Vergil took a deep breath, knowing that he would crack if he didn't get out of here now. "No." He replied and pulled her back to him. She used her free hand to slap at him, Vergil noticed how sloppy her attempts were and realised she was intoxicated. He knew she was going to try fight him off so in one swift move he had her thrown over his shoulder before turning to walk out of the club.

"I thought you didn't care what I did!" She slurred, still struggling to free herself from his grip. He could hear her more clearly now that they were outside but he still chose to ignore her. He had little time for humans, especially drunk ones.

"Oh my god, please don't kill me.." She had stopped trying to fight him off and started to cry softly. He was half tempted to leave her there and tell Dante he couldn't find her. He wondered what his chances where that she wouldn't even remember him finding her. However he fought the desire to do so, knowing that if he returned with her Dante would leave him alone.

"I am not going to kill you, no matter how much I am tempted to do so." He replied, hoping that it would stop her crying at the least. But he was wrong and tears still flooded from her eyes. "Yes you are.." She sobbed. Vergil was at breaking point, having to close his eyes and take a deep breath to prevent himself from hurting her.

"You found her, where was she?" Vergil opened his eyes to see Dante a few feet away, a look of relief on his face. _ Thank god, _Vergil thought as he let got of Cassie causing her to drop to the floor in a heap. "You take her before I do something that will shut her up permanently." Vergil replied while walking past Dante who was going to pick Cassie up.

"Dante don't let him kill me.." Cassie said as he helped her to stand on her feet. Dante let out a faint sigh while wrapping one arm around her to help support her.

"Cassie, you're so twisted that I'll save the lecture for tomorrow."

Cassie held her hand to her forehead as Dante continued to yell at her, the pounding headache she felt growing more intense with each word he said feeling like a dagger to her head. He had come into her room to wake her, knowing that she was trying to nurse a hangover but didn't care. He had held in his anger all night that he couldn't wait any longer to give out to her.

"Do you know what could have happened when you were out there? You could have been attacked by demons, putting not just you but your friend in danger.."

He yelled at her while pacing up and down her room. She was finding it hard to sit up in her bed, waiting so badly to lay back down and sleep for the next few days but Dante was on a rant. She kept nodding her head to make out that she was listening but its not like she needed to, she had heard it all before.

"..Not to mention the fact you didn't tell Vergil where you were going for the night.."

"I did so tell him! Well I tried to but he kept interrupting me." 

She argued, her eyes opening so that she could glare at him. It was the only defense she had and she was using it for every back answer she had for him.

"For the last time I don't care if you told him or not, you should have left a written message because Vergil will just ignore everything you say."

She rolled her eyes and fell back into her bed, picking up one of the pillows to cover her face and let the darkness consume her. She could hear him stepped forward and suddenly the darkness left and light flooded into her eyes. She groaned in agony, the pain growing more unbearable.

"So are we clear? Never, and I mean never, try to pull something like that again!"

He walked towards the door once the rant was over but paused briefly to add a little more to it. "And one more thing, you should probably apologise to Vergil." She sat up once more, feeling lightheaded but fought the urge to run to the bathroom and throw up. "Me apologise? For what?" She asked, a frown on her face.

A soft chuckle passed Dante's lips and he turned to face her. "You don't remember?" He asked, his lips curling into a sinister smirk, "You basically broke down in tears because you were convinced he was going to kill you and kept begging him not to."

With that he left the room. Cassie was still sitting up trying to piece together the memories of the night but she had completely forgotten about what had happened. Dante had told her Vergil was the one who had found her and dragged her ass out of Metropolis.

"Oh god.." She mumbled softly, falling back into her bed once more and covering her face with her other pillow. _I wish he had kill me and save me the embarrassment._


	6. Chapter 6

_"It all started with a storm.. none of us can really explain where it came from or why it happened." Ben exhaled a puff of smoke before tossing the small remainder of his cigarette to the ground. "All I remember is blacking out and when I woke up I didn't know anything had happened, just fainted or something, yo' know?" _

_Dante was standing with his back against a wall, his arms folded across his chest as he looked over at Ben. It had been some days since they escaped, Dante had expected that to be the last time he seen Ben but he came looking for him. _

_"I didn't know Cassie was also affected until recently. She's so young I think she didn't realise it herself. Explains why her powers only come out when she's in distress."_

_Ben walked over to Dante while reaching into his pocket. When he pulled it out he had a photograph held between his fingers and handed it to Dante. _

_"So this is your sister, huh?" He replied in a low tone, his eyes glancing down at the child in the photograph. She was young, no more than seven or eight. He frowned at it, how could a girl so young be wanted by the government to be used as some secret weapon. _

_"I don't get it, what powers does she have?"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dante was sitting in his usual spot behind his desk when Cassie decided to finally show her face. He didn't need to look up at her to know she was worried about coming down into the shop, she wasn't quiet ready to face Vergil.<p>

"He's not in." He said with a sigh, flicking the page of the magazine he was reading. He could see from the corner of his eye that she was now looking over at him. She hurried down the stairs before running to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

"You know, I'm not afraid to face him."

She replied from the kitchen, her voice a lot louder than usual so that he could hear her. "Yeah, yeah. That's why you've been sitting in your room all day." He replied, knowing that she was going to continue denying that she was afraid of Vergil.

Cassie walked over toward the entrance of the kitchen and poked her head out. "No, I was nursing a hangover." She protested then turned her attention back to the kettle which had just boiled.

Dante was about to reply when the front door began to open and Vergil entered the shop. A playful smirk formed on his lips at his decision to take advantage of the situation. "So you're saying you're not a little bit scared of facing Vergil?" He yelled back. Vergil was about to speak out and ask why he was the subject of their conversation but Dante gestured for him to stay quiet.

"Why would I be afraid of him?"

"I don't know, maybe because you kind of embarrassed yourself in front of him. Oh please, don't kill me Vergil, please don't kill me." He teased, placing the magazine in his hands back on the table. Vergil gave his twin brother a look of confusion, not sure what was going on. Dante didn't say anything, just held his index finger up and mouthed the words 'One Minute'.

"No, I'm not embarrassed actually! And I'm not avoiding him. He might have that whole 'cold-hearted killer look' but it doesn't mean I'm shaking in my boots." She replied matter-of-factly. She had finished making her cup of tea and was making her way back into the shop. "Come on, he's not that sca-"

She stopped before finishing her sentence and nearly spilled half her cup of tea on the ground. "You were saying?" Dante said while fighting the urge to laugh. Vergil was gazing over at her, his stare as icy cold as she remembered.

"Umm..."

She was lost for words, not just because she wasn't sure what to say to him but also because Dante had purposely put her on the spot, knowing that Vergil would hear everything she said. "You're such a prick Dante." She finally found her voice and made her way over towards the couch.

"Ohh no you don't," Dante got to his feet quickly and stood in her way, "I want to be here for this." He had a smug look on his face as he looked at Cassie then to Vergil. "Come on Cassie, don't keep the man waiting.."

"Dante..."

Vergil finally spoke, his eyes on his brother who seemed to be taking pleasure in the uncomfortable atmosphere he was creating. Dante extended his hand to Vergil, urging him to stop talking immediately.

"No Vergil, it has to be done, isn't that right Cassie?"

Both brothers looked over to Cassie who was still standing there with a cup of tea in her hand. She bowed her head and allowed a soft sigh to pass her lips. "I'm sorry.." She mumbled softly.

"Not good enough. Do it properly!" Dante demanded. Once more Vergil was about to say something and once more Dante stopped him from speaking. Raising her head, Cassie would glare at Dante momentarily then turn her attention to Vergil. It was incredibly hard to hold eye contact with him, those seemingly soulless blue orbs sent a shiver of fear to her very core.

"I'm sorry that I over-reacted the other night and I'm sorry I was convinced you were going to kill me." She spoke quickly then attempted to walk past the two brothers only to have Dante stop her.

"Dante I swear if you don't-"

"Ah, ah! You have to make sure Vergil has accepted your apology."

Cassie was about to throw her cup of tea in Dante's face when Vergil finally spoke, at least this time Dante didn't stop him from talking. "Apology accepted... Even though it was pathetic."

Cassie's jaw dropped as she turned her head to look at him. She was gobsmacked that he had accepted her apology yet threw it back in her face at the same time. However, Dante stepped in before she had a chance to enter an insult battle with Vergil.

"Okaaay, we're all good so now we can go back to playing happy families."

He didn't move in fear that Cassie would lunge at Vergil, leading Vergil to retaliate and he didn't want another fight in the shop. The two stood on either side of Dante, even though both of them remained silent he knew that they were ready to exchange verbal abuse to one another.

"I don't have time for this."

Vergil finally spoke, turning to head for the bathroom. No doubt Vergil was going to have a shower after spending the day working on a case with Trish. At least it meant he wouldn't be in the same room as Cassie. Dante slowly looked down at the brunette who wore an unpleasant look on her face.

"What?" He said with a faint sigh. If she couldn't give out to Vergil she would surely double what she had in store for Dante.

"Don't you 'what' me! You know exactly what you done." She snapped, walking past him and heading to the staircase.

"Ah come on, it was funny, for me at least."

She turned to glare at him, ready to take the house down with what she had to say for him. But she held her tongue. After all, she was under house arrest for the next while, she had plenty of time to get her revenge.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of the phone ringing downstairs was enough to distract Cassie from the book she was reading, a faint sigh passing her lips as she waited for someone to pick it up. However the phone kept ringing and ringing, no sound of someone rushing to answer it.

"Dante, the phone!" She called out loudly from within her room, knowing that she was not permitted to answer it seeing as she didn't know the password he was currently using. Still no answer and the phone kept ringing. Whoever it was really was persistent.

Letting a groan escape her, she climbed off her bed and headed down the stairs to see if anyone was within the shop. Her eyes scanned the dimly lit room but found no presence of any being inside. Her eyes then rested on the phone, watching it as she continued to make her way down the last few steps until she was standing on the ground floor of the building.

"Seriously, get the hint." She mumbled to the phone. Obviously the caller couldn't hear her and continued to call the Devil May Cry shop. Biting down on her bottom lip she wondered if she should answer it, password or no password, she could be doing Dante a favour by getting him some work. Money would be good right now, seeing as he was nearly done with paying off what he owed Lady.

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

Her eyes flickered up the stairs to spot Vergil standing at the top of them. He was half casted in shadow, giving him a menancing look that was enough to send a shiver through Cassie. Luckily he did not notice, his eyes staring over at the phone. "Well? Aren't you?"

"I... Dante doesn't let me answer the phone." She replied softly, knowing that it was just another reason for him to see her as a pathetic being. Sure it sounded childish, to not have permission to answer a phone but Dante argued that she wouldn't know how to deal with customers and there were always the prank calls.

"Oh?" He simply replied, his eyes now on her as he made his way down the stairs. She stepped back slightly and pulled her arms back to clasp her hands behind her back before nodding her head in reply.

"Yeah, something to do with me not being able to tell the genuine callers from the fakes. That and he hasn't given me the password." She explained, hoping that he would accept the reason and not look down on her for it instead.

"That makes sense... I suppose."

Was all he said while walking towards the phone. Cassie sighed softly in relief, for once he hadn't got some smart comment to follow up with - things were starting to look up for her.

Vergil picked up the phone and brought it to his ear, not saying a word but waiting for someone on the opposite end to speak to him. After a few seconds he placed the phone back down then slowly turned to look at Cassie once more.

"No password." He said matter-of-factly.

All Cassie could do in reply was shrug her shoulders, not sure how to answer him but at the same time not wanting to say anything in case he did have something condecending to say.

Sensing that their conversation was done Vergil started to walk to the stairs once more, moving swiftly up the steps with graceful movements that she had never seen in Dante. They truly are complete opposites, she thought to herself.

"I am just curious," He paused momentarily on the stairs, his hand placed firmly on the banister as he slowly turned to glance at her once more, "But what exactly do you do here to earn your keep?"

Cassie was stuck for words, unable to conjure up a reply for the half demon who stared at her with those icy blue eyes. She hadn't really thought of it herself, Dante had been looking after her since the night he rescued her and with time she forgot that he was supporting himself as well as her.

"Emm.." She tried to speak but she didn't have an answer. She didn't have a source of income because Dante didn't allow her to work so the only thing that she seemed to do in return was keep the building clean.

"I thought so." Vergil sighed and continued on his way back to the room he was staying in leaving Cassie there thinking to herself. It was then she realised since discovering all about demons her life had taking a different route. Now she wondered if it was a good thing or bad thing.


End file.
